


【ALL逍/抽梗活动】【抹布也能搞剧情】镜（上）

by SunLijen



Series: 【ALL逍】镜 [1]
Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #all逍 #保逍 #玄冥逍, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: all逍抽梗活动：逍被大力金刚指弄瘫了然后这样那样。





	【ALL逍/抽梗活动】【抹布也能搞剧情】镜（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇CP为（鹿+鹤）x 逍   
> 重复！重复！  
> （鹿+鹤）x 逍   
> 还有喜欢美人足的阿三  
> 我变态我知道，慎入。
> 
> 这章玄冥逍交作业，下章保逍+朱逍走剧情。
> 
> 感谢粥粥帮我找钉子挂抹布，时间线接这里：  
> 他（张无忌）自到光明顶上之后，日日夜夜，若非忙于练功，便是为明教奔波，几时能得安静下来想想自己的心事？偶尔虽也记挂着蛛儿，也曾向韦一笑查问，也曾请杨逍派人在光明顶四周寻觅，但一直不知下落。

一

这日杨逍无事，眼见张无忌为了殷离忧愁自责，想着百里外清水镇上的兰陵酒坊又到了开坛节的时候，光明左使也理应为教主分忧，便亲自下山督促教众四处查问。 

杨逍偷得几日闲暇，身边也没带人随侍，到了镇上自己找了家客栈住下。清水镇上的兰陵酒酿得好，在这西北荒蛮之地是独一份，开坛节也算是当地一桩不小的盛事。

杨逍本不需亲自来，酒么再好也就是在乡野村酿里拔尖，比起光明顶或是坐忘峰酒窖里的佳酿自是差得远，真想喝了遣人来买便是。杨逍独立支撑明教许多年，其中心酸苦闷不足为外人道，他每年只在开坛节放纵几日，隐藏身份不带随从，只求一醉。彼时满街都是醉得东倒西歪的人，谁也不认识谁，杨逍混迹其中，躺在大街上从阳顶天骂到五行旗，真真是酣畅淋漓。

醉了好，若是能醉死更是一了百了，即便是醉不死，醉里也有些旖旎奇遇，醒时不肯做的事，醉时都可以推给酒。不知是村酿醉人，还是梦里的青年胸膛过于宽厚，亦或是揽着他的手臂太过有力，杨逍每每被他冲撞得头脑昏沉，他要做什么便做什么，让叫主人也依他，要看对镜自渎也依他。

放浪形骸，物我两忘，两人醉时默契地什么都不问，醒后也不打听，来年相遇全靠缘分，虽然青年每次都能从满街的醉汉中把他翻出来，将他拖入极乐的幻境里。

杨逍不知青年身份，想来青年也不知怀中人就是盛名在外的魔头杨逍。张无忌新做了教主，明教中兴在望，他本不该再来，想着反正是最后一次，这个绮丽的幻梦由他自己亲手敲碎，一个最后的告别就是对青年最大的仁慈。

 

离开坛节还有两天，杨逍住下后便先出门解解馋。他的住处离酒坊并不远，溜达着就去了。虽是傍晚，酒坊前已经排起了长队，杨逍远远打量了一眼，立马闪身到旁边小巷里。

 

成昆？

 

二

杨逍尾随成昆出了镇子，他出门没带随从，一时没办法给光明顶传信，只能一路偷着留下些许联络记号。成昆内力深厚，杨逍不敢跟得太近，有几次差点跟丢，好在成昆似也不着急赶路，拎着两坛酒慢悠悠走着，小半个时辰后才走出镇子上了小路。

一到镇外成昆便提气急行起来，杨逍远远跟着，又行了约摸半个时辰，小路转入一片山谷，行了二里路便是一片小小的村落。这片村落本已荒废，因清水镇处于来往商路上，前些年一些西域富商重新整修了这片村落，大宗货物不方便进镇时便在此休息。

成昆显是不欲使人知晓自身行踪，借着夜色掩护绕过村口暗哨进了一处院子，此处比周围都宽敞整洁许多，想来也是重要人物在此居住。杨逍多等了一会儿，估摸着他进了屋坐定，才将一身轻身功夫用到极致，如一片羽毛般轻轻飘进了院子。

 

“光明左使在明教地位尊崇，本就一人之下万人之上，这位杨左使更是深得阳顶天的宠爱，不知用了什么勾魂的法子，迷得阳顶天连乾坤大挪移都肯教他。”

杨逍冷得发抖，瘫坐在地运功调息，他无暇细听成昆的话外音，也无暇反驳回骂他。他的体内有两股极为阴寒的内力横冲直撞，来势汹汹甚于成昆那两记幻阴指，杨逍即便是运起乾坤大挪移也只堪堪与之相缠，浑身上下连骨头缝都像在向外冒寒气。

他乍一落地，便有两道黑影自屋内奔出，一左一右两股掌风当胸袭来。杨逍两掌同时翻出，硬生生接下了袭来的寒风，四掌砰然相撞，杨逍连退数步仍然稳不住身形，几乎被二人直接打飞。

杨逍甫一对掌便知不好，二人内功奇强，掌风中夹杂的寒气阴冷无比。杨逍自知不敌，强忍着身上透骨的寒意，借这两掌之势翻身就向墙外跃去。不防备墙下早就鬼魅似的藏了一个人，见杨逍想要抽身，猛然伸手抓住杨逍的脚腕狠狠向下一摔，杨逍便被掼到了院中地上。

胸口气血翻涌，杨逍再也压不住体内汹涌的寒意，一口血“哇”得一声吐了出来，勉强撑起身子打坐调息，已是再无还手之力。

那偷袭杨逍之人自墙下阴影中走出，正是杨逍一路尾随的成昆。与杨逍对掌的二人身形高瘦，看年龄已是七旬左右，杨逍也听张无忌讲过小时候被玄冥神掌所伤的事，看招式已隐约猜到二人身份。

“贫僧这份礼物，不知鹿先生满意否？”

成昆扣着杨逍的肩膀将人拖至鹿杖客面前，鹿杖客蹲下身，借着屋里的灯光仔细打量着他。

他方才依成昆的计策与师弟躲在屋内偷袭，杨逍翻墙进来时身段风流旖旎至极，鹿杖客惊鸿一瞥间已是心神荡漾。如今当面细看，美人脸色苍白剑眉微蹙，浑身冷得不停颤抖，脆弱得如同一杆月下翠竹，使人不由就生出攀折亵玩的念想。

鹿杖客伸手就要去沾他唇边的血痕，杨逍迎面一掌就向他天灵盖拍去。成昆扣在杨逍肩上的手猛一用力，杨逍的肩膀就被卸了下来，他闷哼一声又咬牙憋了回去，脱臼的手臂角度奇特地垂在胸前。

“鹿先生莫心急，杨逍心狠手辣不可掉以轻心，先问出乾坤大挪移的心法再享用也不迟。”

成昆自光明顶后便知他智计百出又毫不畏死，心下对他又恨又忌惮。此间虽然重伤了杨逍却也颇多戒备，一见他动作便抢先卸了他一边肩膀。成昆知道杨逍即便是被凌虐致死也不会透露乾坤大挪移的半个字，怂恿玄冥二老拷问心法不过是想折磨他罢了。

鹿杖客却不知成昆的想法，还在美滋滋地做着美人和神功兼得的大梦，忙不迭派人去给赵敏送了信，又叫人去请了阿三来。鹤笔翁并不似师兄那般好色，惦记着成昆带来的酒，握着杨逍受伤的手臂就将他拖进屋去。

 

三

杨逍晕了过去又生生地疼醒了。

天下败类出少林，阳教主诚不我欺。

成昆那狗贼三言两语撩拨得鹿杖客性起，自己倒是找个借口先溜了。那个叫阿三的人一进门就卸了他另外半边肩膀，随即脱了他的鞋袜就要动手。待到见了杨逍那白玉般秀气莹润的脚腕和双足，登时又挪不开眼了。

杨逍被体内的寒毒缠得要死要活，并无力气与他计较。鹿杖客咳了两声，阿三才讪讪地抓住他的腿，食指和中指并拢抵上了他的脚踝。

一阵钻心的疼从脚踝传来，杨逍疼得猛然一抽，脚踝被阿三钳住竟然没抽动。阿三盘腿坐下，将他的双脚放在腿上，双手随即分握住杨逍的两只脚腕，三指虚虚捏住杨逍的脚踝，两手同时施力。

杨逍便如一尾被钉在砧板上的鱼般挣扎起来。

这个阿三不知从哪儿偷学了少林的大力金刚指，而且是个精通逼供的高手。他并不打算一次就截断杨逍的脚腕，指力控制得极其精妙，杨逍在骨裂的边缘抽搐着，每到关节传来不详的微小崩裂声时，阿三便停下手让他稍事喘息一下。

杨逍两边臂膀皆被卸掉，阿三抬着他的脚，浑身的重量便全靠肩背撑着。地面粗粝磨得他背上几乎破皮，半束的长发挣扎中压在身下碾动散开，黏了汗水便糊在脸上。杨逍浑身如坠冰窖，他死咬着牙不肯叫出声，痛苦的喘息却非人力能压制。

阿三将他的裤管向上推去，露出两条同样白玉雕琢的小腿。杨逍身中寒毒，触手冰冷彻骨，阿三扣住他裸露的膝盖拖进怀里，抱着两条纤长的小腿如同抱着一块寒冰。

阿三修习的是大力金刚指，喜欢的却是美人的脚。

他偷偷将杨逍的脚放在自己腿间那一团鼓胀起来的物事上，美人体内寒气汹涌，玉足踩在他炽热的欲望上，激得阿三嘶嘶抽气，腿间之物又涨大了几分。

杨逍抖得齿关格格作响，他越是运功抵抗，玄冥寒毒便越是随他内力渗入经脉，又兼阿三不断折磨逼迫，疼得他神志都不甚清楚。他冷得如坠冰窟，只有足心抵在一处热源上，也无暇分辨究竟是何物事发热，模糊中踩住厮磨，热度源源不断甚至越发强盛，连脚踝的伤痛也顾不得。

阿三舒爽得大喊一声，掌心扣住他膝弯，拇指捏住膝上那两块形状姣好的髌骨便冲撞起来。他手上模仿着交合的节奏一紧一松的施力，杨逍的双足便来来回回踩着他贲张的阳具摩擦。他拇指抵着杨逍的髌骨来回碾动，这是一块碎了就再也不能行走的骨头，镶嵌在繁复的筋骨和关节里，受伤时便是庙里的金刚也耐不住的疼。

果然杨逍咬破了嘴唇也没挡住满溢而出的痛苦呻吟，阿三挺腰在杨逍的双足间狠狠摩擦了几回，喷涌而出的液体渗透了亵裤，在裆间洇出了深色的水渍。

 

四

阿三伏在杨逍膝上喘息得如同风箱一般，杨逍双臂被卸，双腿自膝盖以下几乎用不上力气，撑不住一人的重量向一边倒去。阿三这才恍然想起自己是来逼问乾坤大挪移心法的，待要继续逼供，迎面一只酒碗便飞了过来。

阿三双指凝力弹碎了冒着寒气的酒碗，碗中酒液四溅，凝成牛毫粗细的冰针，没入皮肤便融化不见。阿三抬眼对上鹿杖客阴沉的面色，想起此人一向好色。冰酒携寒毒入体，虽然只是不到一成的功力，不速速运功排出日后也是大患。阿三知道鹿杖客是赶人的意思，原也是自己乱动了别人碗里的肉，当下便讪讪的告辞离去。

鹤笔翁本对美色不感兴趣，刚见了阿三着魔一般的丑态，师兄情急之下竟然抢了自己的酒碗，眼见是对面前这人十分中意。

鹤笔翁提了一坛酒走到杨逍身边，看见杨逍兀自瑟瑟发抖神志不清。他与鹿杖客出掌时都只用了两成功力，眼前这人虽名声在外不过尔尔，能以一人之力连扛两掌也算得上武林中一等一的高手了。鹤笔翁含了一口酒便向杨逍喷去，阴寒之气霎时在杨逍脸上结了一层霜，更衬得眼前人冰肌玉骨，面庞冷峻如同刀削。

杨逍自迷蒙中醒来，鹿杖客伸手撕裂了他的衣物，抬眼向师弟示意，鹤笔翁便拎起酒坛细细地浇透了杨逍全身。

杨逍冷得周身血液都要冻住一般，他想蜷缩起来取暖，四肢皆被阿三所伤，却是一丝一毫都动不得，只能裸露着胸腹承受这入骨的寒气。

鹿杖客伸手探了探杨逍身下，不知是因为冷还是疼，杨逍身下那处入口干涩紧缩，鹿杖客指尖顶了顶便撤回，起身取了兵器过来。

鹿杖客的兵器是一根短杖，杖头分叉，通体黝黑。他一向不喜交欢时过于紧涩，也不知温柔为何物，对杨逍更没有手下留情之意，当下便以那杖头鹿角的一端抵住入口，手腕一抖狠狠捅了进去。

血腥味随着阵阵寒意弥漫开来，鹿杖客如愿听到了杨逍闷在喉间的惨叫。

鹿杖客来回抽动了几次便抽出鹿杖弃置一旁，掏出身下那物就着血液的润滑挤了进去。他扣住杨逍的腰将他翻转成跪伏的姿态，衣摆掀上去露出紧实的腰臀。鹿杖客舒爽地从后面顶弄着他，鹤笔翁也宽衣解带坐到杨逍面前，扣着他的下巴将自己的孽根塞了进去。

玄冥二老一前一后交替抽插着，屋内寒气弥漫滴水成冰，肉体拍打的声音搅着杨逍被顶撞到稀碎的呻吟，说不出的阴森又淫糜。

冷……

杨逍几次晕厥过去又被撞醒，昏昏沉沉已无其他念想。他身上的衣物早就被汗水和酒液浸透又结成冰霜，在他周身入骨的寒意上又裹了一层冰壳。

鹿杖客听他不住叫冷，也怕真把人玩死了，抬手吸了油灯过来。他掌风一拂，一朵小小的火焰便被他拢在掌心。

他托着掌心的火焰探到杨逍身下，可怜的玉柱缩成一团贴在小腹上，鹿杖客抬手便抓住了杨逍的欲望，火苗点燃结冰的酒液，从玉茎漫上了杨逍的全身。

杨逍啊啊惨叫起来，他身受寒毒，普通烛火并不能真正烧死他。然而火焰在皮肤上跳动，针刺般烧灼感又疼又痒，激得他身下都微微颤立起来。

火焰灼烧了片刻便被寒气扑灭，玄冥二老一起加紧顶弄着他，杨逍敏感处被鹿杖客接连狠狠撞击着，几乎要受不了泄身。鹿杖客见他被欲望攫住痛苦不堪，大为兴奋，又反复烧了他几次，次次享受着杨逍身后那处的绞紧吮吸。

杨逍五内似冰，体表如焚，在冰与火的双重夹击折磨下呜咽着泄了身。

 

五

玄冥二老休息了片刻便要继续，院内噗的一声落入一个人影随即推门进来，却原来是苦头陀。

“小王爷有令，这杨逍是明教头目，知晓许多明教秘密，任何人不许伤他分毫，尤其是——”

他的目光落在地上，杨逍倒在一滩不明液体中，身上满是斑驳痕迹，人早就昏了过去。

“尤其是鹿先生，一指头不许碰他，”苦头陀掏出王保保的令牌递给鹿杖客，转身在椅子上坐下，“看样子我是来晚了，二老怕是要有麻烦了。”


End file.
